


Aw, Shut Up

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Clumsiness, Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet and Ironhide aren't as young as they used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aw, Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even have a universe in mind when I wrote this..... I just knew I wanted to attempt grumpy, clumsy sex with two old bots
> 
> I love them so much <3

"Wait, Ironhide!" Ratchet gasps, pushing against the big mech’s shoulders.

"What’s wrong?" Ironhide asks, freezing.

"You fragger my leg doesn’t bend that way anymore."

"I forgot you’re old," Ironhide teases as he carefully lowers Ratchet’d leg back down to the berth and gives a quick, apologetic kiss to the medic’s neck.

Ratchet huffs, relaxing as the sharp pain from a overstressed cable in his hip fades away, “And I forgot your memory core was glitching, you scrapheap.”

Ironhide laughs and thrusts deeper into Ratchet’s valve to distract him.

The medic grunts in surprise, and he drags his fingers down Ironhide’s arms.

"Scrap-" Ironhide’s elbows cave when Ratchet presses against them, and he topples down onto Ratchet before he can catch himself.

"You-"

"Ah shut up," Ironhide interrupts him, covering Ratchet’s mouth with his own.

Ratchet laughs into the kiss, but wraps his arms around Ironhide to hold him where he’d fallen.


End file.
